


the benefits of heartbreak

by neujjam



Category: VIXX
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, hakyeon is popular, taekwoon doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neujjam/pseuds/neujjam
Summary: Hakyeon only dates people for seven days. If they fail to make him fall in love at the end of the week, he ends things neatly and moves on to his next suitor.





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> I love my parents, Cha Hakyeon and Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon notices that every Monday, there's always a crowd following Cha Hakyeon around. He was like a campus celebrity, but not in the way Wonshik was famous for being the school's bully-for-hire, or Jaehwan was known for being cute. People simply gravitated toward him, gasping and sighing at every look or gesture Hakyeon threw their way. Everyone  _adored_ the senior for reasons Taekwoon just couldn't seem to understand. At first glance, he looked pretty normal. He had dark skin, a bright smile, and almost always had a textbook tucked under the crook of his elbow. Sure, he was handsome, and he was definitely nicer than most people, but he wasn't Oprah or anything. 

"You're going to stare holes into the back of his head," his friend, Lee Hongbin murmured, eyes never leaving his computer as he typed the first page of the twenty-page essay due the next day. Taekwoon often scolded him for his extreme procrastination, but nothing ever seemed to get into that thick skull of his. Other than, of course, food, boys, and sex. Preferably in that order. 

"Why does everyone always mob him on Monday mornings?" Taekwoon asked, watching the way Hakyeon graciously accepted several homemade gifts from a group of girls. "It makes it so hard to study in the library," he shook his head softly, sighing. 

Hongbin finally looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, you didn't know?" 

Taekwoon fiddled with his mechanical pencil, doodling over his biology papers. "Hmm? Know what?" 

In one swift motion, Hongbin turned toward Taekwoon, chuckling softly and shaking his head. "The legend of Cha Hakyeon." 

"The what of who?" 

"The legend of Cha Hakyeon," Hongbin leaned back into his seat, stretching his arms. "Wow, hyung, you're so clueless. Sit back, I'm going to tell you the most interesting story you'll ever hear about this stupid college." 

Taekwoon turned so that their knees were touching, he nodded very earnestly, "Okay. Tell me." 

"Cha Hakyeon only dates people for one week. It starts Monday morning, ends Sunday night—" Hongbin began, shushing Taekwoon when he started to ask why he only dated for seven days. "I'm getting there!" he flicked Taekwoon's forehead, earning a smack on the knee. "Anyways, he only dates people for one week, and if he doesn't fall in love with them by the end of the seven days, he breaks up with them. He just pulls them away and tells them, 'I'm sorry, it's not working out.' No one can really be mad at him. I mean, look at that face." Hongbin sighed. "I'm waiting for my turn. The brightest seven days of my life. The only seven days that would have truly mattered for me in this wretched school—“ 

Taekwoon stood up, leaving Hongbin prattling by himself in the corner of the library. He wasn't really thinking as he walked toward Hakyeon, who was busy talking to several admirers at once. Taekwoon's brain only managed the catch the part where Hakyeon had said he had broken up with the loud little second year, Baekhyun. 

He pushed his way through the group and stopped in front of Hakyeon. It was only a matter of seconds before Hakyeon fixed his gaze on the tall, black-haired boy in front of him. 

"Ah," Hakyeon said, looking up at him. "You're Jung Taekwoon, that soccer player, right?" 

Mildly surprised, Taekwoon nodded. 

"I heard you were quiet," Hakyeon murmured, almost to himself. He stood up, so that they were face-to-face, a little closer than what was considered normal for two strangers. "Are you here to ask me out?" 

Taekwoon blinked. Why  _was_ he here? Why had he left Hongbin in that corner? 

"I don't really know you," Taekwoon had said, like it was an excuse. 

"Do you want to?" Hakyeon asked, eyebrows raised. 

They looked at each other, until a smile bloomed on Hakyeon's pretty face.  _Uh-oh,_ Taekwoon thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.  _I'm going to do something stupid._ "Has anyone asked you yet?" 

Hakyeon looked around, "Yeah, but I didn't give them any answers yet." Taekwoon noticed the unhappy faces of some of his male classmates around them. He hadn't noticed everyone had gone quiet and was looking at them (although, he noticed that they didn't look absolutely devastated, probably because they knew Hakeyon would never fall in love with a guy like him). Hakyeon tilted his head, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." 

"Okay," Taekwoon said. "Will you go out with me, Cha Hakyeon?" 

"What? No flowers?" he smiled. 

Taekwoon blinked nervously. Was he supposed to buy those kinds of things when he asked him out? It was an impulsive decision, and he had no time to plan out how he was going to ask him. 

When Hakyeon saw the startled expression on his usually impassive face, he let out a laugh. Taekwoon sighed in relief when he heard it, feeling somewhat comforted by his infectious laughter. "I was just joking. No one ever buys me flowers anyways," he grinned, sitting back down, signaling to Taekwoon that the conversation had ended. 

Taekwoon lingered a little longer until Hakyeon looked up again, surprised that he was still standing there. "Yes?" 

"Is that it?" Taekwoon asked, earning laughter from the rest of Hakyeon's group. 

Hakyeon nodded, "I'll see you around—Jung Taekwoon." He hesitated a little, Taekwoon noted. Probably because he had to think for a second to remember his name. 

His boyfriend's name. 

His boyfriend was Cha Hakyeon. 

He was dating Cha Hakyeon. 

Taekwoon walked back to his little corner, where Hongbin was desperately oblivious to what had just happened. 

When Hongbin looked up, he raised an eyebrow, "You look like shit, by the way." 

"Thanks," Taekwoon murmured, heart beating too fast to even deign Hongbin with an insult. 

 

 

Jaehwan had told him Hakyeon's favorite fruit was strawberry, and his go-to drink was peach tea. Well, strawberries were out of season, and there was no peach tea left in the store. So Taekwoon carried a Minute Maid Limeade carton in one hand and a half of a watermelon in the other. There were two spoons stuck in his mouth, which would probably have displeased his mother, who was always paranoid of those kinds of things. 

He kicked on Hakyeon's dorm room, careful not to drop any of the items he had carried all the way from his dorm. 

The door opened and he was greeted by Kim Wonshik, the school's bully-for-hire, dressed in cotton pajamas with white bulldogs printed all over them. He looked about as surprised as Taekwoon felt. 

"Uh," he looked back at Hakyeon, who was busily scribbling things in his notebook on his bed. "Is this one yours?" 

Hakyeon glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. The curfew for students was strictly at ten-fifteen. "Who'd be coming over at this time?" 

"I dunno," Wonshik glanced at Taekwoon. "He's kind of tall and skinny. He's got spoons in his mouth." 

"Oh, that really narrows it down," Hakyeon rolled his eyes and slid off his bed, meeting Taekwoon at the door. His eyes widened for a second, taking in the sight of Taekwoon in his sweaty soccer uniform, carrying a carton of juice and a half of a watermelon, utensils sticking out of his mouth like fangs of some kind of cartoonish vampire. "Taekwoon?" 

"Mm," was all he could say. 

"I'm going to go outside for a smoke," Wonshik sighed, grabbing his keys off the table and squeezing past the two. "When I'm back, everything'd better be cleaned up!" he lifted a hand as a farewell. "Nice meeting you, watermelon guy." 

"Mm," Taekwoon called after him. Hakyeon pulled the spoons out of his mouth, allowing him to say a faint hello. 

"What are you doing here?" Hakyeon opened the door a little wider, allowing Taekwoon in. "How did you even know where I live?" 

"Lee Jaehwan," Taekwoon said softly. "Are you mad that I came without telling you?" 

Hakyeon smiled, sitting down in the middle of the room. There was a rug and a small table, probably where Wonshik and Hakyeon ate. "No. I'm just surprised. You asked around for me?" 

"Yeah," Taekwoon said, adding shyly, "isn't that what boyfriends do?" 

"I guess," Hakyeon stood up and pulled out two plastic cups from underneath his bedside table. Taekwoon wasn't sure why he stored cups and bowls underneath his table, but he supposed that this was the peak of college culture. 

They sat facing each other, eating watermelon with a spoon and drinking limeade. They didn't speak, but the silence was comfortable and welcome. They were in a trance for about fifteen minutes, until Wonshik came in, his face scrunched up like he was expecting the worst, until he saw that they were innocently eating fruit in the middle of their room. 

"Oh," he said, squatting and plucking the spoon out of Hakyeon's hands (who seemed to be used to his behavior by now). He stuffed a large hunk of watermelon into his mouth, "Five minutes until curfews set." 

Taekwoon jumped up. "Shit," he muttered. It was roughly a twelve minute walk to his dorm room, and if he was caught out after curfew again his R.A. told him he would kick his ass. "I have to go." 

Hakyeon stood up to walk him out. "Don't get caught," he said. 

"I'll try," Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon as they stopped outside the dorm doors. 

Taekwoon waited, expecting something. 

Hakyeon stared, waiting. 

"Four minutes," Hakyeon said, an amused smile on his face. 

"Fuck," Taekwoon still didn't move. He couldn't stop looking at Hakyeon, looking nice in his gray sweatpants and loose-fitting shirt. "Uh, goodnight." He said, waving a little. 

Hakyeon waved back, the smile on his face growing. "Night." 

Taekwoon stared at him for a second longer before turning around and sprinting around the corner, giving Usain Bolt a run for his money. 


	2. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know you got that thing, that make's the girl's all swing  
> I know I got that thing, that make's the boy's all stay

Taekwoon wipes the sweat off his brow and jaw as he hurries back to his dorm. Normally, he's too tired and dazed after practice to pay much attention to his surroundings, but on this particularly windy October day, he smells lavender in the air, which frankly, Taekwoon thinks is a bit weird, seeing that lavender doesn't grow during this time of year. 

He looks around, wondering where the smell is coming from. If there was one thing Taekwoon was better at than being a soccer player, it was being curious. He stuck his nose in the air like a basset hound and began to follow its faint trail. He tossed his towel around his neck and stuck his hands in his pockets. It was getting cold, and the sun was setting early tonight. He didn't want to stay much longer. 

Around the corner, he saw two distinct figures speaking. One was almost whispering in a soft, desperate voice. The other didn't seem to take nearly as much precaution as the first. He was loud and casual, occasionally glancing at his watch as if he was signaling for the other to hurry up. 

Taekwoon got closer and realized it was Wonshik, the school's bully-for-hire. He was wearing tight black pants and a leather jacket over a shirt that had English words written on it ("Sexual Fantasies"). He had wire-rimmed sunglasses with bright red lenses propped up in his black hair, pushing back his bangs. He looked much more intimidating than he had last night, wearing his dog pajamas and being playful with Hakyeon. Taekwoon moved quietly behind a tree, peeking his head out to hear what they were saying. 

"It's all I have right now," said the smaller boy, looking down at his feet. 

"Seventy dollars? Are you kidding me?" Wonshik stared at the money being offered out to him. "This'll only buy you a couple punches." 

Taekwoon was acutely aware that this was a conversation he was not supposed to be hearing, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. 

"I've had allowance bigger than this load of crap," Wonshik took the money and counted, as if he was making sure that it was really seventy. Taekwoon frowned a bit, thinking about how if he had that kind of money, he'd be jumping with joy. He hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. 

"Does that mean you won't help me?" the boy asked, looking quite pitiful with his hands stuck in his pocket. 

"Don't say 'help.' I'm not 'helping' anyone here. This is a business transaction, you give me money, I give you release from whatever campus gangster is giving you trouble. And don't look so pitiful. It's no wonder why everyone picks on you. You look about as complacent as a kicked puppy." Wonshik shook his head, crossing his arms, but nonetheless pocketing the money. "I'll do you a favor just this once. You're lucky I was in a good mood today." 

The boy's face broke into a smile, and he immediately bowed. "Thank you!" 

Wonshik looked at him with a face that Taekwoon couldn't quite read. He hesitantly patted the boy's shoulder, like an estranged dad meeting his kid for the first time in ten years. Immediately, he withdrew his hand, like the boy's shoulder was made of hot coal. "Don't let them take your stuff anymore. You're only encouraging them if you don't speak up." Wonshik tucked a hand into his pocket, and raised the other in some sort of salute. "If he bothers you again, just tell me. Since that means I didn't do my job right, I'll beat him up again. Free of charge. And buy you a cup of coffee or something at the cafe." 

The younger boy scampered off, and there was a small smile on Wonshik's face as he watched him turn the corner. Then, Taekwoon hesitantly stepped out frmo behind the tree, looking apologetic. 

"Oh," Wonshik looked mildly uncomfortable. "It's you. His boyfriend." 

"Yeah," Taekwoon stepped forward so they were walking side-by-side. 

"I'm guessing you saw all of that," 

"Yeah." 

"It's okay if you think I'm a bad person," Wonshik smiled. Taekwoon noticed that when he grinned like that, he looked a lot younger. Less mean, and less intimidating. He could understand why many were afraid of him, but couldn't quite make himself feel the same kind of fear when he was with Wonshik. Perhaps he had just grown fond of the younger boy ever since seeing him in his cute pajamas. "A lot of people do."

"I don't think you're a bad person," said Taekwoon, quietly. "I think what you do is . . . good, in a vigilante kind of way." 

"Hm," Wonshik said. "That's the longest sentence you've ever said to me, I think." 

Taekwoon offered him a smile. "Maybe." 

"But I'm glad," Wonshik grinned, "that someone feels the same way. I mean, I make money from this, and the little twerps who get bullied are somewhat protected. It's a win-win. And I only ever hit bad people." 

"A bully-for-hire," Taekwoon said, nodding. 

Wonshik winced, frowning. "Yeah." 

"You don't like that name? It's very catchy." 

"I think I'm more of . . . a bully who bullies bullies." 

Taekwoon couldn't contain his laughter. He giggled at how silly Wonshik sounded. "Okay. A bully who bullies bullies." 

Wonshik grunted, embarrassed. He casually changed his subject, running his and through his hair. "Have you seen Hakyeon yet?" 

"No. I had classes all morning and practice all afternoon," Taekwoon kicked at a few rocks by his feet. "I don't really know how to do this kind of thing." 

"What? Balancing school and sports?" 

"No—well, I mean, that too. But mainly . . . Hakyeon." 

"You don't know how to do Hakyeon?" Wonshik crinkled his nose. "I know we had a bonding moment back there, but I don't think I'm the kind of person you should be coming to for help about the birds and the bees." 

"No!" Taekwoon sighed, blushing. "Dating! I don't know how to date." 

Wonshik smiled, "Ah. So you really are a recluse. Probably never dated anyone in your life," 

Taekwoon stayed silent, pretending to be fascinated by the foliage on the campus. 

"Well," Wonshik said. "Hakyeon likes singing, dancing, and drinking. He hates sand and he hates people who smoke. Go on a date downtown or something." 

They were quiet for a while as they walked down the sidewalk, each engulfed in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Wonshik finally said, "You know what Hakyeon does, right?" 

"Hmm?" 

Cautiously, Wonshik stopped them in front of the library. "He dates people and he breaks up with them because he can't fall in love. And don't give me the 'I could be the one' bullshit. I'm asking if you know what's going to happen at the end of the week." 

Taekwoon thought for a second before answering, "I'm aware."

"If you try anything," Wonshik warned in a low voice, "I'll ruin your life."  

"That's definitely within your rights," Taekwoon nodded. 

Wonshik looked down, then up, then right into Taekwoon's eyes. "Do you . . . really think I'm not a bad person?" 

Taekwoon looked at him again, noticing little details. How his mouth naturally curved up, and his eyes drooped down in a sleep, puppy-like way. He thought about his dog pajamas, and his little giggle, and the way he seemed especially protective when it came Hakyeon. "You're not a bad person, Kim Wonshik," Taekwoon said, his face as impassive as ever. "You're a good person. You're nice." He patted Wonshik's head awkwardly, his smile looking more like he was trying to bare his teeth at Wonshik. 

But still, Wonshik stayed still underneath the warm palm of Taekwoon's hands. And he looked grateful--just a bit--to hear those words coming from his mouth. 

 

 

Taekwoon leaned against the wall, waiting for Hakyeon to get out of his night class. He saw a wave of faces he couldn't recognize, and one he could. 

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon stepped into the rush of students so he could be next to him. "I'm here to pick you up." 

"Are we going somewhere?" if Hakyeon saw how nervous Taekwoon was, he didn't acknowledge it. He was sweet and easy, almost as if he was guiding Taekwoon through his first real relationship. 

"Well, I thought we could go out tonight," Taekwoon smiled shyly. "We haven't had a proper date yet. Are you busy?" 

Hakyeon nodded, "Okay, tell me where you want to go." 

As Taekwoon and Hakyeon made their way downtown, they spoke minimally. On the bus, Taekwoon carried Hakyeon's coat for him, and when they sat down at the restaurant, Taekwoon made sure to pour Hakyeon water first. However, this didn't seem to impress the older boy at all. He spoke to him as if they were friends and not dating. He asked about his day, then asked what his favorite color was, favorite food, favorite band. Though Taekwoon was trying, there was just no way of breaking through the barrier Hakyeon had built. 

While they were eating, Taekwoon set aside his phone and focused his whole attention on Hakyeon. "Can I ask you you something?" 

"Of course," Hakyeon mimicked his actions by cupping his face with his hands and leaning closer. Taekwoon, flustered, moved back. 

"Why do you only date people for seven days?" 

Hakyeon fiddled with his chopsticks, setting them down atop his bowl. "Well, if you can't make me fall in love in seven days, then you won't be able to make me fall in love in seven years. That's how I think." 

"So, why don't you just date someone who you like instead of strangers?" Taekwoon found it hard to make eye contact with Hakyeon. His eyes were big and brown, and a little to earnest. It was like he was looking right into his soul. 

"Because, it doesn't matter if it's a stranger, or someone I've known for years. I can't fall in love." 

"You can't, or you won't?" Taekwoon asked, persistent. 

Hakyeon paused, his mouth drawn in a tight line, before letting an easy smile bloom on his face. He fixed his hair and looked around, "I heard the karaoke rooms here were nice. Want to try?" 

 

 

They had had too many drinks, Taekwoon's thoughts bubble as he watched Hakyeon sway to the beat of the song. It had been long since they've lost all the happiness alcohol delivers at first, and were left with the sad leftovers. 

One or two bottles were enough to make you tipsy and have fun. Three to five just made you sad. 

Hakyeon sang along to a song Taekwoon didn't know. He watched the way he moved. His silk red shirt shining underneath the light, and his dark skin damp with sweat from all the singing and dancing. The happy, fun songs transitioned into slow, love songs about heartbreak. 

 _Even if I'm born again, I'll only love you; you alone were my everything._ Hakyeon closed his eyes, his hands gripping the microphone between his hands. Taekwoon thought he had saw a tear running down his cheek, but he couldn't be sure.  _If I'm born again without you, I'll live waiting for another world with you._

Taekwoon didn't hear the rest of the song. He was too transfixed with the way Hakyeon looked in front of him. He could only see his side profile, but his heart began to beat faster and faster. Was it the alcohol? He blinked, and realized they were playing another song. He groaned a bit when he imagined the tab that they were racking up. 

 _I could see that you were hiding your sadness with your laughter,_ his voice was soothing, and Taekwoon felt like it was lulling him to sleep.  _In reality, when I got up to leave, you held my hand tightly and didn't let me go._

_That thing you call love, it only gives me pain._

Hakyeon's voice wavered. He was crying. 

_When we get close to reaching it, it's already gone far away. It's already too late._

Taekwoon brushed away his own tears, unsure of who he was crying for. 

_You aren't able to tell me to go,_

Taekwoon wondered who had hurt Hakyeon. He wondered who the third party in this room of two was, sitting between them, like a wall.  

_When I look back, only tears flow._

Hakyeon's singing is now less meticulous and clean. He's breathing into the mic, letting his words become slow and drowsy. 

_When I think you've gone and I turn around to look,_

Hakyeon falls back into the couch, next to Taekwoon. 

_You're still there._

"You're still there," Hakyeon repeats. 

Taekwoon puts his head on Hakyeon's lap and closes his eyes. The music turned off on its own, and they were alone in their little bubble again. 

"I was in love with a girl in my class when I was in high school. I thought I loved her for all three years." Taekwoon said softly, muffled by the fabric of Hakyeon's pants. Hakyeon hummed, and his fingers ran through Taekwoon's black hair. Soothing, motherly. It made Taekwoon want to confess every little thing about his life. "But that's the thing," he said, a bit louder, so Hakyeon would really listen. "I thought I loved her. I thought I would die without her. But later, she got a boyfriend, and I got a scholarship. We parted ways." He smiled a bit, "Spoiler alert, I didn't die. But I really thought I would, when I was seventeen and young and heartbroken. I really thought I would die without seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh, and holding her hands. But like most of the time, I was wrong." 

"Why are you saying this?" Hakyeon asked, his hands frozen. 

Taekwoon turned his head so he was looking at Hakyeon, and held his hand, bringing it down to his hair so they could resume what they had been done. "Because even if you  _think_ it hurts now, things will be different in the future. It won't hurt so much later." 

He reached out to hold Hakyeon's free hand, which had dropped the mic. He intertwined their fingers together, feeling the warmth of their palms together. "So you don't need to pretend anymore. You don't have to fall in love in seven days or seven months or seven years. You're allowed to be stuck. You don't have to move on from him yet. You can stay, just like this, until you're ready to start anew." 

He saw Hakyeon visibly relax, his body loosening like it had been held up by a string before being cut. He closed his eyes, his hands still patting Taekwoon's hair, "Thank you," he said after a long while, "for telling me that." 

Taekwoon thought that that was the most sincere thing Hakyeon had said the whole night. 


	3. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are you looking at me like that?

It takes some time, but Taekwoon begins to notice all the small things that make Hakyeon so beautiful. Not just his attractive face and his creative fashion choices, but the way he runs his hand casually through soft black hair, and the way his wrist moves as he's writing notes for his environmental science class. His eyes, which could make him feel unpleasantly scrutinized with just one irritated glance, were so completely different from each other, giving them a unique charm that no one else had. And his skin . . . Taekwoon, who had grown up with the idea that pale skin made a person beautiful (as his mother's friends all praised and adored him for his almost translucent skin), now realized how beautiful color was on a human; Hakyeon's coffee-colored skin, crimson lips and cherry eye shadow, his painted nails--everything about him was alive with color. 

In the orange glow of the setting sun, Hakyeon looked ethereal. He was so casually beautiful, so plausibly attractive, but in another way, so unreal and unworldly. Taekwoon was vaguely aware that those two things were completely the opposite of each other and redundant, but there was no other way to describe it. The way he looked sitting on the wooden bench in their school's botanical gardens, listening to music from his headphones and working on his assignment made Taekwoon's heart beat faster and faster. He was sure that Hakyeon could feel his heart racing from the other side of the table--surely he could tell that the younger boy was in the middle of falling in love? 

Hakyeon furrowed his brows for just a second, chewing on his lower lip in silent concentration. 

When the older boy looked up, he looked mildly startled by Taekwoon's eager staring. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hakyeon asked, smiling at the red blush creeping up his neck. 

"You look pretty today," Taekwoon said. "I like the way you look like this . . . underneath the setting sun, surrounded by flowers. It suits you." 

The opinion was so abrupt and sincere, Hakyeon felt momentarily stunned. It was his turn to blush, the pretty color rushing to his cheeks. "Thank you," he mumbled, straightening his back and looking at his papers to hide his pleasure. He felt Taekwoon's gaze on him, full of adoration and admiration. It had been so long since he was flustered by mere words--words that he had heard since he was sixteen.  _You're so pretty. You're so handsome. You look so youthful. I've fallen for you._ There wasn't a compliment he hadn't heard in his lifetime, but something about the shy, indisputable way Taekwoon had confessed his feelings made him feel warm inside, and his heart beat faster. 

When he looked back up, Taekwoon was focusing on his own work again. He seemed to work with ease, much to the irritation of Hakyeon (though he was proud of his junior). He went through calculus and statistics problems with ease, and his German was perfect and refined. 

Jung Taekwoon was truly something else, Hakyeon thought in awe. 

"Taekwoon-ah," Hakyeon called out sweetly. The younger looked up, his face passive, but the beating of his heart increasing at an inhuman pace. "Can you help hyung out with this math problem?" he asked. 

"Yes," Taekwoon willed himself to look away from Hakyeon's lips and focused on the calculus problem handed before him. Hakyeon was never good at math, but Taekwoon was so patient and explained things so clearly and carefully. 

By the time they finished, the sun had long since fallen, and finally Hakyeon urged Taekwoon to stop working because it would be harmful to their eyes to work in the dark. They packed up and threw their drinks away, making their way back to Hakyeon's car slowly, as to prolong their time together. 

Shyly, Taekwoon held Hakyeon's hand, softly at first, but tightened his grip once Hakyeon squeezed his palms. 

"What's your favorite memory?" Taekwoon asked, smiling widely when Hakyeon moved closer against his side. 

"When I was little, and I was walking home from school with my friend. It was thundering and raining." Hakyeon smiled at the thought, remembering how simple it was back then. He remembered the store they visited before walking home to their apartments, and all the silly little gadgets they would buy. "What about you?" 

"Winning the school's soccer championship in high school. I was a second year and I beat the third years. I remember for two months after that, all my seniors would steal my shorts from the locker room, but I was still happy." Now that he thought back, it had been a particularly tough two months, having to walk out in his boxers to retrieve his shorts from the bushes, and often getting caught by the principal, who would sigh and drag him by the ear to his office. The girls had a field day as well, giggling as he walked pants in hand with the principal with his tail between his legs. Maybe that was why he never had a girlfriend in high school.

"I wish I knew you when I was younger," Hakyeon laughed, imagining the skinny little boy running pants-less. 

"I was a different person when I was a kid," Taekwoon admitted. "I was shy and antisocial, even more than now." 

"Really?" Hakyeon hummed. "I think everyone is different when they were young . . . after all, it's the experiences that shape us. The burdens and the loves that teach us how to behave and react." 

"Maybe," Taekwoon smiled. 

"Maybe," Hakyeon agreed. 

"I think if I had known you when we were kids . . ." Taekwoon trailed off, blushing. 

"What is it?" Hakyeon asked, his curiosity piqued. 

"Nothing," Taekwoon said, feeling embarrassed. He turned away, looking at the dimly lit flowers. 

Hakyeon looked disappointed, "Oh." 

The silence surrounded them, not quite uncomfortable, but not pleasant either.

They were about halfway down when the botanical garden's lights turned on, suddenly lighting the walkway around them in bright lights of yellow, red, and pink. Both of them were surprised, and Hakyeon quickly dropped Taekwoon's hands, startled. It took a second for them to realize what had happened, and they began to laugh together, admiring the pretty lights together. 

Hakyeon looked his best when he was laughing, Taekwoon thought. He giggled with no restraint, his mouth open and revealing white teeth, his eyes smiling. 

Taekwoon was watching, the world falling into vertigo around him, until the shapes melted away and the only thing left was Hakyeon, underneath the lights. The older boy caught his eye, and quieted his laughter. 

For the second time that day, Hakyeon asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It must have been the mood, the lights, the way Hakyeon looked that night. It must have been something in the air that made Taekwoon behave in such a forward, reckless way. He slipped his hand in Hakyeon's, stepping closer to him and heard the quickening of the older boy's breath. When Hakyeon made no move to push him away, Taekwoon leaned down and pressed his lips against Hakyeon's, closing his eyes. Hakyeon's arms wrapped around his waist, and Taekwoon felt the him go up on his tippy-toes so Taekwoon wouldn't have to bend so low. 

He was even considerate while kissing, Taekwoon thought with amusement. 

The kiss didn't last long, Hakyeon pushed away after a few seconds, a smile on his face. He didn't say anything, but instead leaned his head against Taekwoon's chest. 

For a while they stood there together, unaware as time ticked by, holding each other in the light of the garden, listening to the rhythm of their heartbeats. 


End file.
